In current long term evolution (LTE) wireless networks, the network is designed to execute circuit switched fallback (CSFB) in order to perform a simultaneous voice and data session. Therefore when a wireless transmit/receive unit is connected to the LTE network, and a voice call comes in, since the LTE network is data only, the network is designed to interrupt and fall back to a 3G circuit switched (CS) network for a voice call and a 3G packet switched (PS) network for a data session. The interruption during the CSFB may cause a delay and may negatively affect the user experience. For example, the network may have a 4 second delay or interruption to fall back to 3G CS from LTE and a 12 second interruption to move the user back to the LTE network so that the data session may be resumed on the LTE network.